


For Whom The Bells Toll

by Jack_Starwin



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, They end up with the right people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Starwin/pseuds/Jack_Starwin
Summary: Ukyou is finally ready to take her relationship with Ranma to the next level, but he has an unexpected bombshell to drop on her. Meanwhile, Ryouga is determined to drown his sorrows when he discovers a personal secret.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Kuonji Ukyou, Kuonji Ukyou/Saotome Ranma, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	For Whom The Bells Toll

**Author's Note:**

> These are the notes I wrote way back when I completed this story in 2006.---
> 
> Ranma ½ and all of its related characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi (all bow their heads in reverence). The author of this fanfic (me!) is not attempting to make any money from this work, nor has he accepted any, so please don’t sue me(you’d only be getting the government and military involved if you do, and you don’t want that, now do you..?)! A forewarning: if you are offended by reading lemons or anything that makes use of adult language, read no further. Simply back slowly away, put on your bunny pajamas, and have mommy read you the one with the little blond girl and the bears again. However, if you actually have a pair (up top or down below, it makes no difference to me), then read on and enjoy!

The bells rang out loud and clear for all to hear, for today was the day when two souls were to be forever joined together in the bonds of marriage. The people attending all had different thoughts on the matter. Some wished it had only happened sooner. Others felt that the time was just right.

Then there were those who felt that it never should happen at all. Ryouga sat brooding in the back of the chapel. The ladies would have found him quite a handsome sight indeed in his tuxedo were it not for the air of absolute anger and depression that surrounded his being, penetrating him down to the very core. Unknown to him, if he had had a slightly better attitude about the whole thing and plastered a fake smile on his face, three of the five bride’s maids would have slept with him that night, two of them at the same time. However, Ryouga knew none of this, and wouldn’t have accepted their lustful offers had they been offered. Glancing up towards the front of the chapel, he stared daggers at Ranma, his hated rival. There he stood, fidgeting with his bow tie. Standing next to him was Mousse. After all the help Ranma had given the guy in getting him together with Shampoo, he had only been too happy to serve as Best Man when Ranma asked.

Looking back down at the floor, Ryouga once again turned his thoughts back to the hole his soul had been forever been falling deeper and deeper into the past few weeks. He wouldn’t even have been there to witness his worst nightmare unfold before his eyes had it not been for Akane asking him to come. Even then it had taken quite a lot of persuading, but finally it had been Akane’s large eyes, filled with tears and asking him if was because he hated her that had won the day. And what had it won? One last rusty knife blade thrust deep through his heart, with a few cruel twists thrown in for the sheer hell of it, something that, at this very moment, he was hoping would actually happen. He really hadn’t been a drinker before, but after he had found out the reason they were getting married, the bottle had become his best friend. He was just glad that there was an open bar afterwards, compliments of Nabiki, and he planned to take full advantage of it, abuse it, even. 

Sitting on the opposite side of the isle was Ukyou, who was having similar feelings. So lost was she in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice when the Brides Maids began to glide by, lead by a very pregnant Shampoo. Why did this have to happen? What had she done wrong? What was so wrong with her that Ranma had ultimately refused her? Hell, she had even, as a last ditch effort to win his heart, offered him her most precious gift, the most precious gift a young woman in love could offer a man. She still refused to believe that he loved Akane. If only she had gotten to him sooner…

**************************************************************

Her room above Uc-chan’s had been lit by one hundred and one scented candles, augmented even more by the most wonderfully fragrant incense she could find. She had washed and completely moisturized every last inch of her body, shaped her hair into large, long, luxurious princess curls that bounced lightly and beautifully down her slender back. Her makeup had been carefully applied to perfection and she had poured over the selection of jewelry at the boutique for three days in a row before finally finding just the right combination of earrings, necklace, and belly chain.

When Ranma had arrived, Ukyou had greeted him at the door, clad in a bathrobe to hide her nude body underneath, and had placed a blindfold over his eyes. Ranma had tried cracking a few nervous jokes as she gently led him up the stairs, suspecting that something different was going to happen during this particular visit to the Uc-chan’s. Ukyou left him in the middle of the room, double locked the door behind them, triple checked to make sure the curtains were tightly drawn and switched on the mood music that she had spent hours mulling over. Finally, everything was set. She then quickly slipped out of her robe and slid her lithesome body onto the bed, the new silk sheets caressing every inch of her body it came into contact with and adjusted herself until she felt that her pose was perfect. 

Ranma had stood in the middle of the room, blindfold still firmly covering his eyes, feeling more and more uncomfortable as every second slipped by. Then, he heard Ukyou’s voice.

“Ranma, are your eyes closed?” Her voice sounded different.

“Yes.”

“Good. Now, keep them closed and take off the blindfold, but don’t open them until I tell you to.” It was deeper, yet softer at the same time. Determined even.

“Ok.” He closed his eyes tighter and slipped the blindfold off.

He stood there for what seemed like an eternity before he finally heard Ukyou’s voice again.

“Now open your eyes.” It sounded… sexy.

Slowly, Ranma’s eyelids parted. His eyes being closed for so long meant that they were perfectly adjusted to see in the dark, and the sight that greeted them nearly gave him a heart attack. It certainly stopped it for a few beats.

The candle-light gently flickered over Ukyou’ beautiful, slender, nude body. Ranma’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Any confusion over Ukyou’s gender went out the window in a flash. Her curled hair was gently fanned out on the sheets behind her. Her eyes seemed to positively glow in the soft light, her long lashes softly fluttering seductively. Her earrings sparkled brightly, as did the necklace around her darling neck. He guessed that her soft, plump breasts had to be at least a D cup, if not larger. His eyes slowly traveled further south, over her bellybutton, the seductive silver chain she wore around her waist, and discovered that she had shaved, her soft fur forming the shape of a heart. Her long legs were waxed smooth, the right lightly crossed over the left.

Ranma stood there for an eternity, taking in the heavenly sight before him, scarcely able to breath. Finally, Ukyou motioned for him to approach her, her French-tip nails flashing in the light. Without conscience thought Ranma’s body began to move on its own. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the bed, and Ukyou was sliding his shirt over his well toned shoulders, down his arms, to fall to the floor behind him. His arms clenched tightly at his side as Ukyou playfully slid her nails up and down his washboard abs. He sucked air in between clenched teeth in tiny, rapid gasps of excitement as her hands began to explore other parts of his chest.

Ukyou lightly ran her slim, agile fingers over Ranma’s well developed muscles, making sure to gently press her nails in at key spots, and was rewarded with every gasp and moan that escaped Ranma’s throat. Finally, she decided that it was time, and moved her fingers down to the strings that held up Ranma’s pants.

When Ukyou had begun to coax small moans of pleasure from him, Ranma had squeezed his eyes shut tight and tilted his head back, his senses overloaded. However, when he felt her hands move lower, pulling on the strings of his pants, his eyes snapped open and he dropped his head down, wanting to protest. Whatever words he was going to say were caught in his throat as Ukyou slid his pants and boxers down his legs and wrapped her fingers around his engorged, throbbing manhood, squeezing it gently in her hot little hands.

When Ukyou revealed Ranma’s rock-hard love rod and laid her eyes on it for the first time, she felt a wetness form between her legs, and knew she wouldn’t be able to take much more of this anticipation. However, she knew that Ranma was going to need just a little more time before he would be able to relax enough to get into bed with her, so she took him in her hands and held him. She glanced up and saw that he was watching her, his eyes wide, filled with intensity. She smiled and looked back at her goal. Parting her lips, she kissed his Head, the shiny-smooth hardness of it a sharp contrast against her soft lips. Drawing back and taking another look at it, she noticed a tiny bead of white. A slight smile once again crossing her lips, she stuck out her tongue and slowly slid it up his length until she reached the tip, then quickly ran her entire tongue over it, making sure she got every trace of his manseed. When she did this Ranma grunted loudly, and his whole body jerked.

Watching Ukyou’s every move, Ranma was barely able to contain himself, but when she wiped him clean, every muscle in his body reacted and his lungs forced a loud grunt out of his mouth. It was just as good as the time Akane… He knew that if Ukyou did that again she was going to have a rather large mess to clean up.

Ukyou seemed to know this as well, for she slid over on the bed, making room for him. Slowly, as though he were caught in slow motion, her love stepped out of his pants and sat down on the bed next to her. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. She could see his lingering hesitation, so she reached up and put a hand on his shoulder, while she slowly rubbed the bed, indicating that she wanted him to lay down. He paused for a second, then finally complied. As he settled down next to her she reveled in the feeling of his body heat rolling off of him, warming her skin.

Ranma could scarcely believe what he was doing. He knew he should have turned around and left as soon as he had opened his eyes, but something inside him, shock, surprise, and some deep primal urge, had held him in place just long enough for Ukyou to begin breaking down his will. He was about to pull away when he was snapped back to reality from his brief thoughts when Ukyou slid her arms around him and pressed herself tightly into him, her large breasts squeezing against his pecs, her hard, erect nipples poking into his skin. He was nearly about to protest when she covered his mouth with hers.

Ukyou pressed her body against Ranma’s, kissing him deeply. She didn’t know how much longer she could wait. The wetness had increased, and she was now grinding her thighs together, trying to ease the combination of pleasure and pain. She wanted him, desired him, needed him, craved him. She rolled on top of him and straddled him cowgirl style.

Ranma was trying to build up the willpower to push Ukyou away when she rolled over on top and sat on him, a creamy smooth leg on each side. He could feel her hot, sticky love nectar. Ukyou didn’t waste any time in dishing out pleasure, but he could tell she was still holding back a bit. She still hadn’t put him inside, instead sliding her love nest up and down his rod, coating it in her warm, sweet honey.

Ukyou slid up and down Ranma’s length, her petals spread wide, dripping wet, lubing him up for the final act. Her small, hard love bud slipped out of its hiding place every time she moved forward, and she gasped in ecstasy every time it slid up his now slick tool. She also heard Ranma’s deep, ragged breathing, and knew now was the time.

Ranma could hardly see straight, the pleasure was so intense, as intense as the time he and Akane had… his first indication that something was going to happen was the feeling of Ukyou’s nails digging into his skin. His vision cleared in a flash and he found himself looking into Ukyou’s eyes just before she lay down on top of him and shifted her weight. He complied and rolled with her until he was now the one on top. He looked deep into her eyes once more and saw that she was ready, ready to give everything to him.

Ukyou wrapped her arms around his waist as she slowly spread her legs until she was fully ready to receive him.

Ready to give all a woman could.

She pulled him down until the tip of his sword rested lightly against the opening of her sheath.

Give more than he could ever give her.

“I love you Ranma.”

She began to push him inside her.

“Ukyou, I…”

Hes resisting. He must want to confess his love for me before we become one. She stopped.

“Ukyou…I, we…I don’t…but”

She reached a hand up to his face and gently pressed a finger against his lips. “Shh. Its ok, I already know.”

Ranma’s eyes shot open wide. “But you couldn’t possibly…no, you don’t…”

Again she pressed a finger to his lips. Even now, with what they were about to do, he still had trouble saying it. He was still the same old Ranma. Well, she knew that after they had shared this experience together the words would come freely, spilling out of him like a waterfall. She lifted herself up and kissed him. “But I do know. Its alright if you’re still afraid to say it, what we’re about to do will prove your love to me. Now, come on honey, let your actions speak for you.” She reached around him and once again began to push him inside herself. “My virginity is yours.”

Ranma could feel the warm walls of her love tunnel begin to surround his tip. He nearly lost the last shreds of his willpower and give into her desires and his baser animalistic instincts when he heard her final words.

“I want to have your baby.”

Ukyou had just confessed her ultimate desires to her fiancée when he roughly jerked away from her, his breathing suddenly very heavy. He began shaking his head.

“What? Ranma, its alright, I’m ready for this. I want this, our baby.” What was wrong, was it something she had said? Was he not ready to be a father yet? She didn’t understand.

Unfortunately she soon would.

“No Ukyou, you really don’t understand, you really don’t know.” There was a burning intensity in his eyes. Ukyou began to grow afraid. She had a feeling she wasn’t going to like what she was about to hear.

************************************************************************

Ukyou was jerked out of her memories when the Wedding March began to play. Both Ranma and Akane had agreed on a western-style wedding, not only because it would make Nabiki’s American fiancée more comfortable, but because it fit both their personalities. She noticed everyone around her was standing, and quickly jumped to her feet herself just as Akane slowly passed by, led down the isle arm in arm by her father.

Ryouga, standing there, felt his heart sinking even deeper when he saw the smile on Akane’s face. She seemed happy, excited even. He held back his tears, refusing to make a scene. He should have known something had changed. There were so many indicators it should have been obvious, but, stupid him, hadn’t seen them until it was already too late. Every time she had left him, as P-chan, in the washroom and went into the bathroom alone to touch herself should have been enough. Of course, stupid him, all that was on his mind was to change back to human, crack the door open, and jerk off to the sight of Akane masturbating. Even when she began to moan Ranma’s name he hadn’t gotten the clue.

Ukyou had planned on protesting when the priest asked if anyone had something to say against the union. She had lain awake in her bed every night for hours on end the past week, revising over and over again the impassioned speech she was going to give. That Ranma really didn’t love Akane, that he had been so willing to climb into bed with her, the passionate moments they had shared, that she had true claim to him because of the promise Ranma’s father had made her’s, and finally the fact that they were only getting because, because…

Because…

However, when the moment finally came, she just couldn’t rip the words from her throat. They were right there, sitting right on the tip of her tongue. She had even stood halfway up. It was only when she noticed that Ranma was watching her, with that pleading look in his eyes, begging her not to say anything, that she had forced herself back down. It was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life.

**************************************************************************

It was on one of those occasions Akane had taken him into the bath with her that his eyes had finally been opened to the truth. Feeling so ashamed for doing so, yet at the same time not able to help himself, he eagerly waited in the washroom for Akane to begin. His little pig ears pressed to the door, waiting to hear the tell-tale heavy breathing signaling that it was safe to change back to human, he instead heard a different sound this time. Was Akane…crying? Suddenly there was a sound at the entrance. Someone was coming! Quickly, Ryouga ran and hid behind a wash bucket, hoping it wouldn’t be Ranma.

It was.

Ryouga watched as Ranma quietly undressed and entered the bath, waiting for Akane’s screams of rage for him to get out. They never came. Noticing that Ranma had left the door open a crack, Ryouga snuck up and peeked in.

Ranma and Akane were both in the bath. She was sitting in front of him, leaning her head against his shoulder, his head resting on her’s, his arms wrapped around her waist. She was still crying.

What was this, Ryouga thought, his head swimming. Why hadn’t she thrown him out? Why was he holding her like that, and why was she letting him? And why was she crying?

Akane’s quiet sobs, the soft lapping of the water at the bath’s edges, the occasional dripping of the faucet, the whole scene was so surreal Ryouga wondered if he had wandered into the Twilight Zone.

What he was about to hear would put everything into perspective.

Akane was the first to break the silence. “Ranma, I’m so scared.” She whispered, turning her head into his neck.

He kissed the top of her head. “I know. So am I.”

She turned to face him. “What…what are we…what are we going to do?” she whispered, looking deep into his eyes. She bit her bottom lip, looking as if she could begin to cry again at any moment.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his strong, yet gentle embrace. He smiled. “Akane, you don’t have to worry about anything. Not anymore. Theres only one thing to do in a situation like this…”

Akane’s eyes went wide, and she began to tremble. “No Ranma, you can’t mean…” she began, a little louder than she intended. She stopped, realizing how loud she was talking. She looked fearfully into Ranma’s eyes. “Ranma, I… I can’t go through with…”

Ranma cut her off, gently covering her mouth with his hand. “No, I don’t mean that. What I mean is that, I think we should…start handing out…the wedding invitations.”

Ryouga and Akane both froze, hardly believing their ears.

“But Ranma, are you sure? Do you really want to? I don’t want it to happen just because…” she trailed off.

Ranma smiled. “Akane, this was something that was gonna happen eventually. Now we just have something to make it happen; something to finally keep us from being so damn stubborn with each other. In that sense, I’m happy it happened. This is a blessing.”

Akane felt her eyes begin to tear up again. However, this time, it was for a completely different reason. “Oh Ranma, do you really mean it?” Tears of relief and joy began to roll down her cheeks.

“Yes, I do.” He took one of her hands in both of his and held it tight. “Akane, will you marry me?”

Ryouga wanted to die.

Akane threw herself onto Ranma’s chest and held him. “Yes! Yes I will! Oh Ranma, Ranma…thank you! I was waiting so long for you to ask me! Yes of course I will! Oh, Ranma, I’m so happy!”

Ranma held her to himself for the longest time. Finally, he gently put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from him until he could look into her eyes. “You know what couples do to celebrate an occasion like this?” He asked with a coy smile.

Akane blushed profusely. “But Ranma, are you sure? I mean I am…” He cut her off with a deep kiss. She closed her eyes and returned it with all the passion she could muster.

When they finally broke for air, Ranma answered her question. “I’m sure it will be ok. I want to make love to my future wife. How that be bad?” He grinned and put his hands on her breasts.

Akane giggled. “I guess it can’t be.” She licked her lips, bit her bottom lip, and smiled evilly.

Ryouga had only to see Akane lift herself up, then settle back down slowly, a bit higher than she had been before, hear the moan that escaped her lips, Ranma’s sharp gasp, to know he had seen more than enough. Planning to throw himself in front of the nearest moving vehicle, he turned to leave. What he heard in the next few seconds turned the blood running through his veins to ice…

******************************************************************************

Ryouga gripped the bottom of the seat, shaking the horrific memories from his head. Before he knew it, the priest had given his permission, and the bride and groom shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

Soon he was at the reception and it was his turn to congratulate the happy couple. Ranma knew he was in for it when he saw Ryouga standing in front of him. Wanting to hurry up and get it over with, he offered Ryouga his hand. When Ryouga grabbed it and squeezed he swore he felt something pop. It took all of his strength not to cry out in pain. Ryouga leaned close to him and whispered in his ear.

“Ranma, I know your little secret.” Ranma’s eyes popped open wide. “If you do anything, and I mean, ANYTHING, to hurt her, and that includes running off and leaving them, I will hunt you down and kill you with my own two hands.” There was no doubt in Ranma’s mind that was telling the absolute truth.

Finally, Ryouga released him. Ranma gingerly clenched his hand into a fist, feeling his knuckles painfully pop back into place. How could he have found out? They had tried so hard to keep it a secrete from anyone outside the family. There was only one person he had told, and he knew she wouldn’t be talking.

After ‘congratulating’ Ranma, Ryouga sidestepped in front of Akane. Standing there, looking into her beautiful chestnut eyes, he was suddenly clueless as to what to do.

Akane stood there, a beaming smile on her face. Why does Ryouga look so worried, she wondered. Suddenly he reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She felt something strange pass between the two of them, as if he was bringing a finality to something. Her smile lessoned a bit. When he withdrew she gazed at him questioningly.

Ryouga kissed her forehead, his way of finally saying goodbye. He then looked into her eyes again for a second before speaking. “Akane…congratulations…for everything. I hope he makes you happy.” He then turned and left. It was time to drown his sorrows.

Something finally clicked in Akane’s mind. Something that should have been so obvious right from the very beginning.

Ryouga had been in love with her.

Ryouga had already had four shots before he even realized that someone had sat down next to him. He didn’t even need to look up to know who it was from the sound of her voice.

Ukyou slammed down her second shot. “Shit I hate this stuff.” She rasped, raising her hand to signal the bartender that she wanted another. Someone beside her spoke.

“So what did you say to them?”

Ukyou turned her head. Ryouga was sitting beside her. She hadn’t even realized who it was she had sat next to; all she wanted to do was get enough alcohol in her system so she could start forgetting again. Ryouga wasn’t even looking at her, just sat there with a shot glass in his hand, twisting it around with his fingers as though he were admiring the way the light reflected off of its surface. Ukyou knew that sparkly lights were the furthest thing from his mind at the moment.

She turned her head back to the front as the bartender filled her glass again. He looked at the two for a moment, then decided to leave the bottle. Ryouga grabbed it and refilled his glass, gulping it down, enjoying the way it burned his throat. Any kind of pain was good pain if it helped him keep his mind off other things.

“Nothing.”

Ryouga looked at Ukyou. “What?”

“Nothing.” She repeated. “I didn’t say anything to them. I just stood back and watched them for a moment, then came over here. I didn’t want to say anything to them.” She filled her glass, then held it up, looking at the caramel-colored liquid for a moment through the light. “I don’t really even want to see them.” She finished before swallowing the contents of the glass.

“I know what you mean.” Ryouga responded, finishing another glass. His head was starting to feel funny, as though his neck were made of rubber. He liked the feeling.

Ukyou slammed her glass down on the counter. “No, I don’t thhhhink you unerstan!” she said in a loud voice, her speech slurred. She grabbed the bottle and drank from it straight. “Ranma told me ssssupthing bout him and Akane!”

Ryouga grabbed the bottle away from her and began to drink. “I don nnnneed you ta tell mme. I aready know howda you know?”

Ukyou grabbed for the bottle, but Ryouga put his hand on her chest, keeping her away.

“Gimme the bottle!”

“No.” Ryouga took another gulp.

“Gimme the fucking bottle, you fffuck!” she yelled. A few people turned to look at them, giving the two dirty looks.

Ryouga continued to keep her away. “Na utill you tell me how you know.”

Ukyou huffed, her head swimming. “Cuz Rama told me, that’s why. Now givitame!” she grabbed for the bottle again, this time succeeding in snatching it away from his lips, leaving a few drops to roll down his chin. Ryouga wiped them away with a clumsy hand.

“Yeahll nobuddy hada tell me!” he said, sucking the dregs of what was left in his glass into his mouth with a noisy slurp. He then lowered his voice. “I saw ‘em fuckin ina baftub!”

From across the room, Kasumi and Nabiki watched both Ukyou and Ryouga fall deeper and deeper into inebriation. Small snippets of their conversation caught their ears. It wouldn’t take someone in-the-know with enough brain cells to rub together to figure out what they were talking about.

“Oh my, do you think they know?”

“I don’t doubt it, sis.”

Kasumi clutched her hands to her chest. “But how in the world could they have found out? We all worked so hard to keep it a secret!”

Nabiki placed a hand on her hip and raised the other in the air. “Who knows? I’m pretty sure Ranma and Akane both kept it a secret for a while before telling us, so… Anyway, it wouldn’t take a rocket scientist to figure it out, all you would have to do is add up the numbers to see they didn’t match. They would have found out eventually, no matter how much they might want to deny it. She’s already starting to show. Well, at least the money I paid out for the open bar isn’t going to waste.”

Kasumi looked over at Ranma and Akane, sitting together. Husband and wife. They were holding hands and smiling, then Ranma leaned over and kissed Akane on the cheek. She then looked back at the bar, where Ukyou and Ryouga seemed to be having some kind of argument, fighting over a bottle of liquor. A sad frown settled on her face. It really was too bad that not everyone could come out happy with this marriage.

“Quit hoggin it, it my turn!” Ryouga grabbed the nearly empty bottle away from Ukyou and began to chug.

She hit him in the arm. “Hey you greedy fuck, save sumfer meee!” Ryouga shoved her in response, and she fell off her stool onto the floor. Ryouga slipped off his stool and shuffled to her side, leaning over her.

“Hey, HEY! Areareareyou, are you umm, uhh…are are you alright? Huh?”

Ukyou sat up just as the bartender rushed over. “That’s it, I’m cutting you both off!”

“PISS OFF!” they both shouted at the same time, stopped, then began to laugh. The bartender scowled, then turned and walked away.

“That was fffunny, like how we said like the same thing at, like, the same time, ya know, and like, andand and likelike stuff…” Ryouga stumbled, then caught himself as Ukyou grabbed his pant leg and used it to try to stand back up. Ryouga reached down, grabbed her arm, and pulled. She was up in a flash.

Without a word of thanks, she grabbed the bottle away from him and took a drink. “You know what drinking from this is like? Its like kissing you without having to kiss you.” She wiped her mouth, then handed him the bottle back. “Here, here like now you can kiss me.”

Ryouga took the bottle and drank the last few sips, then slammed it down on the bar, cracking the glass. “You know what kissing you tastes like? It tastes like kissing a drunk person.”

“Oh yeah, then I bet it tastes like kissing yourself!”

“You don’t know nuthin bout kissin me!” Ryouga grabbed her and pulled her close. “You want to find out? Huh?”

“You know what you are, yer a pig, you know that?” Ukyou said, then planted a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

When she pulled back, he wiped his mouth off. “Yuck! Yer like kissing a drunk person.”

“Well, maybe that’s because I’m drunk, figure it out smart guy!” she said right back just before Ryouga kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed right back. Then she felt his tongue in her mouth. She pushed him away.

“Hey, who said you could put your dirty tongue in my mouf?”

“You did.”

“What? Oh, yeah, I guess I did.” She grabbed him, put her open mouth against his, and thrust her tongue inside. When they thought back on the moment, they didn’t know if it was the alcohol, the companionship, or a combination of the both. But from that moment on, the cause for their pain lessoned until it was nothing but a distant memory.

******************************************************************************

Looking into Ukyou’s face, illuminated by the soft candlelight, her eyes wide with fear, not understanding, Ranma knew he would have to tell her.

******************************************************************************

Ryouga tried to get the bathroom door open, no small feat being a pig, trying to escape the splashing of the bath water, the two lover’s growing gasps and moans of pleasure, when Akane’s words hit his ears like a ton of bricks.

“Mmmm, not so fast Ranma! You’ll cum too quick! I’m already pregnant, we can take it easy and enjoy it now.”

******************************************************************************

“Ukyou, you can’t have my baby…because…Akane already has it. Shes pregnant. We’re getting married soon. I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, here are the note I wrote when I finished this story back in the year of 2006. They're pretty long winded.---
> 
> Well, there you have it! My first completed fanfic! (Damn computer crash!) Alright, first, to explain a few things. The title ‘ For Whom the Bells Toll’, is a reference not only to Akane and Ranma’s marriage, but also the death of Ryouga’s love for Akane as well as Ukyou’s love for Ranma. One thing that must be understood, is that when I first started this fanfic I had some sort of loose plan for Ryouga to die in the end. When I first came up with the idea of doing this, I didn’t even plan on including Ukyou. However, when I first started writing I knew that I would have to include her as well. In case you really don't know, the saying goes ‘for whom the bell tolls’, meaning that someone has died. I switched a letter and made the title For Whom the Bells Toll, meaning wedding bells. Yeah, I thought it was pretty neat too.
> 
> There were so many different ways I was going to take this when I first started. Ryouga killing himself, Ukyou and Ryouga both getting drunk off their asses, only later to have someone walking in on them having drunken sex, and even having Ukyou and Ryouga both starting a riot at the wedding reception. However, good sense kept me from writing any of this. Making Akane pregnant was something that I thought up while I was writing the Ranma-Ukyou scene (by the way, I didn't mean for it to go on for as long as I did. I just wanted the reader to realize how much effort Ukyou had put into all of this, only for her to get shot down in the end. I really wanted to make this an angst fic.) As I continued writing, I knew that Akane being pregnant with Ranma’s child was the only way to truly show the absolute depths of despair that Ryouga and Ukyou had sunk to. I even had the idea of Ryouga doing a full ShiShi Hoko-Dan in the parking lot leaving a huge crater in the asphalt, but I decided against it. I was dropping hints about the pregnancy all throughout this story once I decided upon doing it, so if you, the reader, didn’t get the hint you’re either a virgin or pretty clueless, and if that offends you and I truly had you confused up until the very end, I must be an even better writer than I thought! For the rest of you who got the hint, I was basically just keeping you right on the edge of your seats, waiting for when someone would finally just come out and say it.
> 
> When I was starting to wrap it up, I still hadn’t come to a final decision about what I should do about Ryouga and Ukyou. I either wanted them to be happy, or wallow in despair. I toyed with the possibility of doing an angst filled ending, but I truly am just a big softie at heart, so I decided to give them a happy ending. I was wondering how to do this. If I wanted to make this story longer, I would’ve had them go through the regular channels and fall in love slowly, but I wanted to keep this thing short, so I just had the two of them get drunk, make out, and then insert the little thing about them finding happiness together and forgetting their pain, ect. If you didn't get that part it meant that they were gonna have a good ending. And that's what I'm fond of; a happy ending.
> 
> Now here’s the part that’s at the end of all Ranma fanfics. I would like to dedicate this story. I dedicate this fanfic not to my ex fiancée, but to all the fond memories I hold of her. And that doesn't include her dumping me for some grunt, then letting me join the military on a six year contract, letting me believe that we were still going to be together! Now, finally, the grand finale: comments and criticism are welcome! Its 2006, and not too many Ranma fanfics are written these days. I would love to know that someone has read my work, so whether or not you love it or hate it, or just don’t care either way, drop me a line. PLEASE!!!


End file.
